


pennywise and the babadook are gay icons

by dianna44



Category: IT (2017), The Babadook (2014)
Genre: M/M, i worked really hard on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: self-explanatory





	pennywise and the babadook are gay icons

**Author's Note:**

> i only stan icons

 

one day, while haunting and devouring children, pennywise the dancing clown and the babadook meet. 

they are both gay.

this changes nothing except that they fall in love. 

"i love you," pennywise says. 

the babadook is nothing but babashook.

"i love you too."

they stay together forever.

amazing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was really nervous to post this work because it took a lot out of me. i would work on this for days and days on end and ended up imagining both gay icons, pennywise and the babadook, visiting me and giving me advice on characterization, realism, and they also went to the gay pride parade with me it was very nice they were actually very nice despite the rumors they devour children and haunt children.   
> anyway i was very nervous to post this because i consider it my finest work, i think. maybe. oh! i'm being much too vain i apologize for that.   
> i do hope you enjoyed this. they are my OTP!!1! xD  
> anyway, if they come to visit you, don't be scared, just take their hand and go be gay with them. 
> 
> also here is definitive evidence that they came to visit me. i posted it on youtube. please check it out [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)  
> 


End file.
